Rin and Sesshomaru
by brightheart7
Summary: Rin is at school when a strange student comes in and his name is Sesshomaru what will happen will they love or hate each other find. Rinsess
1. Chapter 1

Rin and Sesshomaru

"Rin wake up time to go to school" said Rin's mom. "Hm uh okay" said Rin groggily. Rin got up and got

dress and went to her school. Rin was already 15 years old and was in 10th grade. "Hey Rin wait up" said a

voice behind her. When she turned around she saw it was Souta . Souta was in the same grade and was 15 too.

"Hey did you do your science homework?" asked Souta. "Yeah why?" "Because I wasn't able to do it so I was

wondering if I could copy." Said Souta. "Sure, but did you hear that there is a new kid coming they say he's 16

and he has been to jail." Said Rin. "Hm, no I didn't but is he going to be in our class?" "Uh yeah I think so. They

said he had a brother too but for some reason something tells me they're going to be popular" Said Rin.

They soon arrive at school and were sitting in their homeroom class when a knock at the door came.

Every turned their heads to see who it was. It was the principal with a student. "Hello class here is your new

student named Sesshomaru." He said ass he put his arm on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Don't touch me" said

Sesshomaru solemnly. "Uh why yes I should be going" said The principal. "Hello Sesshomaru I'm your teacher

Mrs. Higurashi, you may go sit next to Rin over there" She said pointing her finger next to Rin. Sesshomaru

reluctantly did as she said. Sesshomaru was wearing a read t shirt with pants that had a huge hole through them.

"Uhm hi I'm Rin" said Rin as she put her hand out so he would shake it. Sesshomaru took out his hand

and shook hers. "I'm Sesshomaru and I have to say you're the only one who hasn't looked at me like I'm some

kind of idiot." "Uhm your welcome" said Rin shyly. "So what's the next class we have?" asked Sesshomaru

solemnly. "Well lets see we're in homeroom right now so we have Math" said Rin. "Whatever" said

Sesshomaru. "So where is your family and you living right now?" asked Rin. "Stop asking me foolish questions"

said Sesshomaru. "Uhm why yes" said Rin.

The day was almost over and Rin was getting her stuff out of her locker. "Rin will you like to go out

some place tonight" asked Sesshomaru. "Uhm okay sure when?" "Well I was thinking like right now" said

Sesshomaru. "Okay sure" I just have to go tell my friend" said Rin. "Hi Souta I'm going out tonight so I'm not

walking home with you." Said Rin. "Okay." Then Rin left with Sesshomaru.


	2. The date

Rin and Sesshomaru

"So where are we going?" asked Rin. "Just going to walk around" stated Sesshomaru. "So what happen to

you family" Rin decided to ask again. "Rin, what did I tell you about foolish questions." "Oh, right." Said Rin. There was

a long silence between them. "Rin I don't know if I should tell you this but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?"

said Sesshomaru. "uh okay" said Rin "My brother and I have been on the run from the cops since I was ten. I kept taking groceries from the store

without paying so now the cops are after me and my brother. Me and My brother have been traveling every where and the

cops kept finding us pretty soon they'll come here to Rin. "Oh okay so your saying your not going to stay here long?"

asked Rin. "Possibly not I may have to go for all I know tonight but anyways I'm hungry know any good places around

here?" Asked Sesshomaru. "Uh yeah there's an amazing pizza place just around the corner." Replied Rin. "Then lets go

eat." Said Sesshomaru. "They soon arrived at the pizza place. They each got a soda and a big pizza. Sesshomaru kept

eating while Rin looked at his shiny white hair. She kept looking at it for a while now. Then Sesshomaru finally noticed her

not eating. "Why aren't you eating?" Asked Sesshomaru. "Uhm……. I guess I'm not that hungry." Replied Rin. "Well

suit yourself." Said Sesshomaru. Then he started eating again. After they were done they left and went outside. "I have to

go home it's getting late out. Hey do you have an email address?" asked Rin. "Yea would you like to have it" asked

Sesshomaru. "Sure I'll give you mine too." Said Rin they both exchanged email addresses and went home. When Rin

came home she went straight to her computer and turned it on. Then she went to her emails and started to write one for

Sesshomaru.

This is what she wrote: _Dear Sesshomaru, _

_Tonight was great I would like to thank you. I had a lot of fun tonight. So what are you up to? Well I really have _

_nothing to say. So email me back when you get the chance. _

_Love,_

_Rin_

"I'll take a shower while I wait for Sesshomaru to email me" said Rin to herself.

Rin got in and took her shower when she came out she blow dry her hair then went to her computer to see if

Sesshomaru had emailed her. She looked under messages and saw that he did email her it said this:

**I left you guys off on a cliffie Well hope you liked it.**

**Just joking here it is.**

It said this: _Dear Rin, _

_It wasn't me who made the night fun it was you. I think this is the best town I've been to yet. Did your parents get mad at you for being late? If they did I'm sorry it was my fault. Well I cant do anything tomorrow I'm busy but maybe on Wednesday we can do something there's actually something I wanted to show you but you can wait till Wednesday. Well love you_

_Love, Sesshomaru_


End file.
